


Yukon

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-26
Updated: 2001-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The call of the Yukon.





	Yukon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    I sing to the old man, the youth, and the child.
    You may call me the Yukon, the teeth of the wild.
    With snow as my breath and mountains my maw,
    Sweetest beast and betrayer that you ever saw.
    Cry for the dreams I have shattered and lost.
    Cry for the limbs I have blackened with frost.
    Cry for the bellies I've shrunken and starved.
    Cry for the dead in crevasses I've carved.
    Cry for the lonely in nights without end.
    Cry for the survivor when I claim a friend.
    Cry for the explorer who never was found.
    Cry for the screams that never made sound.
    Cry for the lights and the ice-diamond sea,
    And cry hardest for those who shall never know me.
    


End file.
